24fandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Balfour
Los Angeles, California, USA | role = Milo Pressman}} :"I’m rockin’ the whole thing, so I felt like I needed a change from 24... The show is incredible, but Milo was just one pillar in that structure. As an actor, it didn’t give me much room to show my colors." :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2007/05/08/eric-balfour-interview-milo-pressman-death/ Eric Balfour on requesting for his character to be killed off on 24] Eric Salter Balfour played Milo Pressman during Season 1 and later reprised his role in Season 6. He was forced to miss the last few episodes of Day 1 because he was shooting another pilot. Career Eric Balfour was born in Los Angeles, California, to a marriage counselor mother and a chiropractor father. He has a younger sister, Tori. Balfour's family is Jewish. He attended high school in Burbank, California. Balfour has been a fixture on the Hollywood circuit since the early 1990s, when he appeared as one of the leads of the hit kids show Kids Incorporated. He also starred in Arresting Behavior (with Chris Mulkey). Balfour appeared in two TV shows that were both canceled within a year of each other. NBC's Hawaii was canceled after seven episodes in 2004, and UPN's Sex, Love, & Secrets was canceled after four episodes in 2005. He also appeared on Champs (with Paul McCrane), Chicago Hope (with Tzi Ma), FreakyLinks (with Karim Prince), The Chronicle (with Rena Sofer), NYPD Blue (with Esai Morales), The West Wing (with Michael O'Neill), Veritas: The Quest (with Arnold Vosloo), The O.C. (with Alan Dale and Navi Rawat), and recurring roles on Conviction (with Kirk Acevedo) and Six Feet Under (with James Cromwell and Sprague Grayden). Balfour has also starred in several films like Bloodlines: Murder in the Family (with Nicholas Guest), Can't Hardly Wait (with Channon Roe, Angelo Vacco, Vicellous Shannon, and Marisol Nichols), Face of Terror (with Ricky Schroder), Fearless (with Gregory Itzin), In Her Shoes (with Richard Burgi), The Elder Son (with Rade Serbedzija), Secondhand Lions (with Michael O'Neill), Hell Ride (with Francesco Quinn, Michael Madsen and Dennis Hopper), Rain (with Vincent Angell), and The Spirit (with Louis Lombardi). In the early 90s, he was also a member of a band called Blessed with Soul that featured Brittany Murphy. He is also famously known as Satan from car commercials in 2002, forcing a man to spend his days driving a minivan. Along with his television and film career, he is the lead singer of a Los Angeles based rock band, Born as Ghosts, formerly known as Fredalba. In a guest appearance on Late Night with Conan O'Brien in March 2006, the actor admitted to the practice of going commando, meaning he has never owned underwear. He currently stars on the acclaimed SyFy channel show Haven, based on a Stephen King short story and recently guest-starred on the now-cancelled but popular superhero family drama No Ordinary Family. Role on 24 Balfour has the record of longest break in appearances between episodes of 24, with 105 episodes between his last appearance in Season 1 and his reappearance at the first hour of Season 6. Balfour appeared in a total of 27 episodes from his character's first appearance in "Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am" to his death in "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am." Eric Balfour admitted that he wanted his character to die, so he could find time to work in an upcoming CBS TV pilot named Protect & Serve along with Dean Cain. (The pilot was apparently not picked up). He also reportedly wanted to get more touring time with his band, Born as Ghosts, and also later remarked that the show seemed poised for a major conceptual overhaul after season 6, increasing his desire to "get Milo out of there." 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 6 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Balfour provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm" (with Scott Powell). Selected filmography * Agenda: Payback (2018) * Fashionista (2016) * Backcountry (2014) * Skyline (2010) * In Her Shoes (2005) * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003) * Secondhand Lions(2003) * What Women Want (2000) * Can't Hardly Wait (1998) Television appearances * Chicago P.D. (2018) * Haven (2010-2015) * No Ordinary Family (2011) * Conviction (2006) * The O.C. (2004) * Veritas: The Quest (2003-2004) * Six Feet Under (2001-2003) * NYPD Blue (2001) * Chicago Hope (2000) * The West Wing (1999) * Dawson's Creek (1998) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) * Boy Meets World (1995) * Animaniacs (1994) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993-1994) * Step by Step (1993) * Kids Incorporated (1991) External links * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars